Pain
by L. Rococo
Summary: Todos habían perdido a alguien en esa batalla, pero ella había perdido lo único que tenía en la vida, porque si era cierto que la familia Weasley nunca la dejaría sola, siempre viviría con la ausencia de Fred, él lo era todo y sin él a ella no le quedaba nada.


**Aclaraciones: ** Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, a excepción de la chica, ella es mía, pero lo demás es propiedad de la reina **J. K. Rowling.**

Es un spoiler así que algunas cosas están un poquito cambiadas. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

La batalla había terminado, El señor tenebroso había muerto y habían sobrevivido, no podía evitar sentir esa felicidad que estaba invadiéndola, así que corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts, quería verlo y sentirlo, decirle que todo estaba bien y que podrían estar juntos, quería que él la hiciera reír de nuevo como siempre lo hacía.

Pero al llegar al gran salón donde estaban todos, casi sin aliento, toda su felicidad se esfumó al ver la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos, Ron estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo de alguien.

Morgana dejó caer su varita y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía los Weasley, pasó su mirada por cada persona que estuviese ahí, pero no podía verlo, no lo encontraba, Fred no estaba de pie con los demás, ni si quiera estaba sentado.

Cuando la mirada de la chica se encontró con George, ella lo supo, Fred estaba muerto, ese era el cuerpo al que Ron le lloraba.

George se acercó a Morgana, él era el único capaz de comprender el amor que ella y su hermano gemelo se tenían, la chica lo miró con dolor, él era demasiado parecido a Fred.

A medida que George se acercaba, Morgana se alejaba, hasta que salió corriendo del gran salón.

No quería verle, no a él, ni a nadie.

Corrió como nunca, sin descansar y sin mirar hacía donde se dirigía, quería olvidar que Fred había muerto.

Siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo lastimándose la rodilla, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que ya no podría correr más y recargó su cabeza en la tierra comenzando a llorar mientras jadeaba, sus pulmones le ardían.

Lloró y gritó todo lo que pudo.

Tiempo más tarde, cuando pudo controlarse, se dio cuenta de que era de noche, estaba oscuro y no sabía dónde se encontraba, logró sentarse y miró su pierna, tenía un poco de sangre seca y lodo, la herida le producía un escozor pero ese era el menor de sus problemas y Fred ya no estaba para ayudarla.

Puso su cabeza entre sus piernas, se abrazó a sí misma y respiró tranquilamente, necesitaba pensar, quería salir de ahí, la oscuridad la ponía nerviosa.

—No deberías estar aquí —susurró una voz.

Morgana se estremeció y miró al chico rubio que salía de la oscuridad.

—Tú tampoco —susurró ella en respuesta. Su garganta estaba seca.

Malfoy caminó hacia la chica y le tendió la mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie, ella siseó, como una serpiente, por su rodilla.

Pasó su brazo por los hombros del rubio y su compañero de casa, porque sí, Morgana era una Slytherin, pero eso no fue impedimento para que ella y Fred se amaran.

Comenzaron a caminar saliendo de aquel sitio.

—Escuché lo del gemelo Weasley —Morgana sintió como si algo se quebrara dentro de ella, incluso puede asegurar que una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, pero Draco era así, lo decía todo sin sentimientos—. Sé lo que significaba para ti y quiero decir que lo siento.

La chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero no le contestó, se limitó a asentir solamente.

Malfoy se detuvo y puso su mano en la cabeza de ella, cubriendo su rostro con su pecho, lo siguiente que supo Morgana es que estaba frente a su casa.

—Cuídate Morg, quizá nos volvamos a ver luego —Draco le dedicó una leve sonrisa y después de una despedida desapareció así como había aparecido.

Caminó a su casa y entró, sus padres no estaban, su casa estaba vacía, como siempre, sus padres habían muerto hace tiempo.

Se bañó y se arregló un poco, dejó su cabello suelto, era imposible controlarlo y Fred siempre reía ante eso, incluso solía hacer una que otra broma, pero así era Fred, siempre bromeando.

Varias lágrimas cayeron por su rostro mientras entraba en la chimenea y tomaba un puño de _polvos flu_, pronunció su destino y después de una llamarada verde, apareció en casa de la familia Weasley, ya era de día y todos estaban ahí.

Al verla, Molly la sacudió un poco y la abrazó, ambas caminaron hacia el comedor y todos sonrieron tristemente al verla.

—¡Morgana! Qué bueno que apareciste, nos tenías preocupados —pronunció el señor Weasley levantándose de la silla y abrazándola.

—Lamento haber provocado eso, es solo que no… —miró que todos la veían con tristeza y carraspeó—, no puedo, no pude —terminó susurrando sin decir prácticamente nada.

—Te entiendo querida, lo entiendo —la señora Weasley acarició su cabello y Morgana les sonrió triste, controlando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Volteó hacia las escaleras y suspiró.

—Anda, ve con él, se necesitan —susurró Molly y Morgana asintió caminando hacia las escaleras y las subió.

Conocía ese camino de memoria.

Algo dentro de ella se estremeció, sintió nauseas y tocó veces.

—Adelante —susurró una voz ronca, pero ya no era su voz, esa voz no volvería a decirle nada, nunca.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta y se quedó paralizada ahí, todos los momentos que había pasado junto con Fred, todos esos recuerdos de alegría y tristeza que habían vivido juntos, solo se reducían a eso, a recuerdos.

—¡Dije que podían pasar! —se escuchó una voz enojada y la puerta se abrió violentamente—. Morgana —susurró George.

Cuando ella vio a George ya no pudo evitarlo, se quebró frente a él, eran tan parecidos. Él la abrazó y dejó que llorara en su hombro, la pasó a la habitación y la sentó en la cama de Fred. La consoló de la manera que pudo y cuando logró calmarse ella le miró apenada.

—Está bien Morgana, todo va a estar bien —le susurró.

—¿Cómo… Cómo puedes estar aquí? —dijo ella y de inmediato se arrepintió.

—Es mi habitación y Fred se burlaría si supiera que me quedo llorando como una nena en la habitación —sonrió triste—, así como tú.

—Eres un idiota Weasley.

Varias risas se escucharon después de eso, así se trataban ellos.

Hablaron un poco y después le tocó a Morgana consolarlo a él, porque ambos entendían el dolor del otro, era un dolor que nunca pararía, pero con el tiempo sería más llevadero.

Todos habían perdido a alguien en esa batalla, pero ella había perdido lo único que tenía en la vida, porque si era cierto que la familia Weasley nunca la dejaría sola, siempre viviría con la ausencia de Fred, él lo era todo y sin él a ella no le quedaba nada.

* * *

**Hola**, bueno, antes que nada es la primera vez que escribo algo de Harry Potter, espero que no haya quedado muy horrible, hace tiempo quería escribir algo y no puedo superar la muerte de Fred aún, sigue doliendo.

Espero que les haya gustado y para cualquier cosa me encuentran en _Twitter, _está en mi perfil.

**L. Rococó.**


End file.
